Saranghae, Mr Kim
by Homojeon
Summary: Cinta terpaut umur? Ah, apalah artinya kalau memang sudah saling sayang. /Taekook , Vkook


**Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Homojeon**

 **Warning : Typo, ehe. Dan fluff yang entah feelnya bisa di dapat atau tidak :')**

— **Reviews would be appreciated, a lot! Luvs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang novelis tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Bertarung dengan waktu, mengejar deadline, serta terror dering telefon dari editor yang tiap bulan datang untuk menagih naskah tentu merupakan makanan sehari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan.

Segala hal, termasuk kebutuhan hidup dan tidur pun terbengkalai. Ketenangan dan kesendirian menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Mengurung diri di dalam ruangan penuh dengan buku serta jejalan kamus yang berserakan. Dengan cahaya remang-remang dan suara jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ saja yang mengalun.

Terdengar menyedihkan?

Ya, begitu pula bagi seorang novelis muda bernama Kim Taehyung. Usianya masih 26 tahun. Memilih menjadi seorang novelis karena kecintannya terhadap sastra. Menyalurkan kata-kata manisnya dalam bentuk tulisan dibandingkan merayu para gadis. Dia tidak begitu senang bersosialisasi, baginya hidup sendiri lebih menyenangkan daripada harus bersusah menjalin hubungan harmonis.

Setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asal Busan yang merantau ke Seoul seorang diri. Jeon Jungkook namanya.

Usia pemuda manis itu baru 16 tahun. Masih polos dan lugu.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya, yang saat itu entah karena dorongan dari mana— entah rasa kasihan atau terpikat pada kemilau dari netra _onyx_ yang sekelam jelaga—ia menawarkan pemuda itu untuk tinggal dengannya. Alasan klasik, ia hidup seorang diri dan butuh seorang teman. Timbal balik dengan pemuda manis itu menjadi asistennya. Membantu dengan urusan rumah tangganya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, pemuda manis itu mengisi hari-harinya. Begitu pula dengan si pemuda manis, yang membiarkan sosok Taehyung memenuhi relung hatinya. Meskipun, Taehyung sendiri masih ragu, apa cinta yang terpaut usia 10 tahun itu—

—Masih terbilang wajar?

 _._

 _._

"TUAN KIM AKU PULANG!"

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan gumaman bernada rendah ketika sebuah sapaan dengan nada suara melengking menggema dari pintu depan apartemennya. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar laptopnya yang menampilkan laman ketikan dengan baris huruf yang berjejer rapi. Karena ia tahu dengan persis, siapa gerangan pemilik suara manis khas bocah itu.

Jarinya bergerak cekatan, menari diatas _keyboard_ tanpa merasa terusik atas suara derap langkah kaki. Pikirannya terpusat pada sebuah konflik antara _protagonist_ dan _antagonis._ Berusaha merangkai kata dengan bermodalkan kamus tebal diatas meja yang terbuka lebar.

"Kopi, tuan Kim?"

Sekali lagi, ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Sementara pemuda yang bertanya dengan cekatan mengambil gelas dan meracik kopi. Merebus air sembari bersenandung kecil. Ia sudah hafal dengan kopi favorit pria yang tengah konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya di ruang tengah.

Secangkir kopi hitam dengan satu sendok gula, dituang dengan air panas yang mendidih.

Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir putih bercorak gambar kucing _orange_ berpita biru yang dibawanya. Tangan satunya membawa sebuah piring kecil berisikan beberapa kue jahe kering diatasnya. Menaruh dengan hati-hati kedua porselen itu diatas meja, sembari merapikan kertas-kertas yang tidak teratur dan menumpuknya rapi.

Taehyung sedikit pun tidak menoleh, tapi pemuda manis itu sudah terlalu paham akan kebiasaan pemuda bersurai _auburn_ berantakan itu yang tidak akan peduli dengan sekitarnya ketika tengah bergulat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang novelis. Ia hanya terduduk patuh, memperhatikan mimik serius dari wajah tampan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Mata setajam elang dengan alis tebal yang menekuk, bibir tebal dengan lidah nakal yang sesekali akan menjilat apabila bilah berisi itu sewaktu-waktu terasa kering, hidung mancung dengan kacamata ber _frame_ bulat yang membingkai wajah tampan berahang tegas. Dalam hati ia memuji paras sempurna yang dianugrahkan Tuhan kepada sesosok pemuda bermarga Kim.

Tangan kokoh itu terjulur maju, meraih secangkir kopi yang masih panas kemudian meniupnya pelan sebelum menyeruput _liquid_ hitam pekat itu pelan. Mendesis ketika rasa panas menjalari lidahnya yang serasa terbakar. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Kopimu nikmat seperti biasa, Jeon."

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh, "Ya ya. Kau berulang kali mengucapkan hal yang sama." Ujarnya.

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya. Dalam hati tertawa. Pemuda manis itu berisik seperti biasa, dengan penolakan terhadap tiap pujian yang dilontarkannya. Taehyung melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya asal diatas kamus tebal dengan kertas yang sudah berwarna kuning karena lapuk.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sembari menguap. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjaga untuk menyelesaikan _draft_ novelnya sejak semalam. Kantung mata yang tebal kini sudah menghiasi matanya. Kelopak matanya sudah menggoda untuk beristirahat.

"Kau terlihat lelah, tuan Kim."

Pemuda itu mengangguk menyahut. Beranjak dari duduknya menjauh dari meja kopi di ruang tengah. Pemuda manis dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang menuju beranda.

"Aku hanya tidur sekitar—2 ? 3 jam? Aku tidak yakin."

"Astaga!" pemuda manis itu terkesiap, "Itu sama sekali tidak sehat!"

Cicitan protesnya hanya berbuah kekehan gemas dari pemuda yang lebih tua. Sebuah usakan dipucuk rambut didapatnya sebagai hadiah. Bibirnya mengerucut, ia tidak suka ketika pria ini memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Tuan Kim! Aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menata rambutku!" protesnya.

"Kau terlalu manis, tau?" pria itu tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada pr dari sekolah?"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, matanya menatap setumpuk _laundry_ yang menumpuk diatas kursi di sudut ruangan, "Boleh aku cuci?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda manis itu sudah mengambil beberapa tumpuk pakaian. Sedikit kesulitan menampung seluruh kain itu pada kedua tangannya. Beberapa helai pakaian terjatuh ke lantai karena tubuhnya yang limbung tidak seimbang.

Ia nyaris saja terjatuh ketika mencoba meraih pakaian itu dengan jemari lentiknya ketika sebuah tangan besar berkulit _tan_ sudah lebih dahulu melakukan tugasnya. Tumpukkan pakaian yang awalnya menenggelamkan rupanya sudah beralih tangan ke pemiliknya.

"Kalau kesulitan, bilang." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik, "Kau kecil, tidak usah sok mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Apa perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, kalau ia—

— _Sangat tidak suka dianggap seperti anak kecil?_

"Tuan Kim! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ya ya. Ucapkan itu sekali lagi kalau tinggimu sudah melebihi tinggiku, Jungkook- _ah._ "

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku menyayangimu, juga."

.

.

.

"Jeon, apa kau akan memasak makan siang?"

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan kayu menjawab pertanyaannya. Taehyung meringis mendengarnya. Dalam hati merapal doa dan ribuan maaf pada sayuran dan daging yang menjadi korban kesadisan kelinci yang sedang murka.

"Pastikan kau buatkan aku sup ayam!"

"Berisik!"

Jawaban bernada kesal dari pemuda manis itu sontak membuatnya tertawa lepas. Buru-buru ia memasukan seluruh pakaiannya ke mesin cuci kemudian menyusul Jungkook ke dapur. Lebih baik ia segera meminta maaf kepada kelinci manisnya, sebelum entah buah-buahan tropis kesayangannya yang menjadi korban mutilasi.

Ia baru akan memanggil pemuda manis itu ketika menjejakkan kakinya dapur. Namun niat itu terurung ketika melihat asisten kecilnya yang terlihat sibuk. Matanya memandang kagum dengan seulas senyum tipis terpatri pada wajahnya yang tampan. Diam-diam merekam dalam memorinya adegan lucu yang terputar bagai sebuah film manis di hadapannya.

Jungkook terlalu sibuk mengaduk beberapa bahan masakan diatas kompor untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu, karena Jeon Jungkook yang sibuk memasak adalah pemandangan favoritnya.

Lihatlah bagaimana tangan mungil itu terlihat lihai dalam memotong sayuran. Bahkan jemari lentik itu tidak terlihat kaku sama sekali dalam memegang pisau. Pergerakannya gesit, namun mata Taehyung yang setajam elang itu tidak melewatkan sedikit pun tiap detiknya.

Sesekali bibir mungil itu akan mengecap masakannya. Bergumam pelan sebelum menambahkan beberapa bumbu.

Taehyung tidak tahan, ia terlalu gemas.

Dengan langkah pelan agar tidak mengganggu, ia mendekati pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk itu. Diam-diam melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggul ramping milik Jungkook sembari menaruh dagunya pada perpotongan bahu yang lebih muda.

"Wangi."

"Astaga! Tuan Kim! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya.

Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang terlonjak kaget. Tangan satunya terangkat, beralih memukul pelan kepala pria yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan sebuah spatula.

"Ouch—Sakit Jeon! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Salahmu! Kau mengagetkanku! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana, huh?"

Jungkook tidak memedulikan ringisan kesakitan Taehyung yang mengelus kepala—korban spatula—nya. Memilih untuk mendiamkan pria itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasak yang sedang ditekuninya. Namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan rona merah muda yang merayap ke pipi gembilnya akibat perlakuan Taehyung yang terlampau tiba-tiba.

 _Pria tua sial._

"Hmmm."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Melainkan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping milik Jungkook. Sesekali menyesap wangi manis yang menguar dari ceruk leher jenjang berkulit seputih susu.

 _Vanilla._

Dan sangat _adiktif._

Ia menyukai bagaimana aroma manis alami itu selalu menempel pada tubuh montok asistennya. Seolah konsistensi itu natural menguar dari tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan perlahan. Sembari menyenandungkan sebuah nada dengan suara seraknya yang rendah. Tengkuk pemuda manis itu merinding ketika dirasanya hembusan nafas hangat milik Taehyung menerpa kulitnya. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dengan sensasi geli yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Tuan Kim tolong biarkan aku memasak."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau akan kelaparan kalau sup ini tidak matang."

"Terserah—Aku bisa _memakanmu_ saja nantinya."

"TUAN KIM!"

Taehyung terkekeh, melepas rengkuhannya dari pemuda manis yang kini menatapnya sebal. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebuah spatula di tangan kiri sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menyasar kepala Taehyung lagi.

"Oke oke, aku akan duduk dengan manis di meja makan, dan—Tolong letakkan spatula itu Jeon manis."

Jungkook mendecih sebal sebelum kembali fokus pada masakannya. Mengaduk hingga sup di dalam panci itu mendidih sebelum mematikan kompor. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil dua buah mangkuk porselen dari lemari dapur.

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak memekik gemas melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu terlihat berjinjit—kesulitan mengambil mangkuk yang letaknya agak tinggi. Dalam hati tertawa mengejek. Pemuda manis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ditambah sandal bulu dengan telinga kelinci berwarna biru muda yang ada di tapak kakinya yang mungil.

Menggemaskan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya, beranjak dari kursinya menuju Jungkook.

Dengan mudah ia mengambil dua mangkuk itu kemudian menaruhnya di meja sebelah kompor. Mengulum senyum sembari menaikkan alisnya kearah Jungkook sebelum kembali duduk diatas meja makan. Dalam hati mengejek remeh, betapa pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terlalu keras kepala menjaga gengsi untuk sekedar meminta bantuannya dalam hal yang menurutnya—sepele.

Pemuda manis itu membawa nampan berisikan dua mangkuk sup panas itu keatas meja. Menatanya sedemikian rupa kemudian beralih memotong buah. Taehyung berdecak, menikmati aroma sup yang membuat air liurnya seketika menetes dan perutnya berbunyi lapar.

"Kita hanya punya mangga. Tidak apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Aku suka mangga."

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian beralih mengambil duduk di seberang Taehyung. Mencakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Selamat makan."

Suasana ruang makan itu sunyi. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok serta suara menyeruput. Menikmati sajian yang dihidangkan diatas meja. Taehyung tersenyum puas, ketika lidahnya menyecap sup ayam buatan Jungkook yang sangat disukainya.

"Seperti biasa, Jeon. Masakanmu selalu enak!"

Jungkook hanya tertunduk malu, "Berhenti memujiku, tuan Kim."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Oh masakanmu ini memang selalu enak. Apa yang kau masukan kedalamnya? Bahkan masakan ibuku dulu tidak seenak ini."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku serius." Ia menyendok sup itu rakus, "Kalau kau pernah mencicipinya, aku yakin kau akan besar kepala nantinya."

Jungkook mendengus. Tidak membalas, malah kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi ekor matanya bisa melihat pria di hadapannya tengah memerhatikannya intens dibalik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Ia berjengit, melirik sinis kearah Taehyung yang tersenyum sembari menopang dagunya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Apa aku pernah bilang aku beruntung?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Memiringkan sebelah kepalanya sembari berpikir—Dan lagi, Taehyung harus menahan diri untuk tidak memekik melihat keimutan pemuda manis di hadapannya ini—sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengendikkan bahunya, menggeleng.

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya. Oh astaga, betapa sebuah _gesture_ ringan seperti itu membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu _peach._ Ia bergerak tidak nyaman dalam posisinya, matanya lebih memilih untuk melihat potongan buah mangga yang terletak diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau tau Jeon." Suara Taehyung tiba-tiba, "Sebenarnya kau memenuhi kualifikasi untuk menjadi seorang istri."

"E—eh?" Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Terlalu kaget akan perkataan Taehyung yang terlampau tiba-tiba.

Pria dihadapannya mengangguk, menyetujui kata-katanya sendiri, "Ya. Sebenarnya kau itu adalah hmm—calon istri yang baik."

Jungkook merutuk dalam hati.

 _Apa-apaan pembicaraan random seperti ini di siang bolong._

"Calon istri seorang Kim, mungkin?"

Dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dadanya pelan. Tangannya meraih gelas sebelum meminumnya brutal. Sementara Taehyung terbahak puas.

"Hahaha Astaga Jeon! Haha—"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jungkook merengut ketika pria itu masih sibuk menertawainya. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang Taehyung menganggap itu hal yang lucu?

Jantung berdegup keras dibalik tulang rusuk itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Tuan Kim berhenti tertawa!"

Taehyung kesulitan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Air mata mengenangi sudut matanya yang membuat lengkungan akibat tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Haha—maaf maaf." Kekehnya, "Hanya saja reaksimu itu—haha—lucu sekali!"

Jungkook menggebrak meja. Mengambil mangkuknya yang baru termakan setengah sebelum menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang sama sekali. Ia sudah tidak lapar lagi sekarang.

"Hei Jeon kau kan belum selesai makan!" protes Taehyung ketika pemuda manis itu beralih meninggalkannya di ruang makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

 _Ouch._

"Jeon hei! Tunggu—"

Ia sedikit berlari, meraih pergelangan tangan kemudian membalik tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Wajah Jungkook tertekuk, matanya menolak untuk menatap netra _hazel_ miliknya.

"Oh ayolah Jeon. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah diambil hati."

Jungkook tertawa remeh mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

 _Bercanda, katanya?_

 _Heol, bahkan Jungkook tidak bisa menganggap debarannya sebagai sebuah candaan._

Ia melepas pegangan Taehyung pada lengannya. Bibirnya tertekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman walaupun terpaksa. Ia memegang bahu tegap itu, menatap wajah Taehyung. Memerhatikan lamat-lamat lekuk paras tampan milik pria yang terpaut 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak marah. Silahkan lanjutkan makanmu, tuan Kim."

Taehyung mengangguk. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan kecupan pada dahi milik Jungkook dengan lembut. Mengusap surai halus milik pemuda manis, nyaris mengabaikan rona merah yang menjalar pada pipi gembil yang berisi. Ia tersenyum,

"Mmhm. Kau tidak ingin makan lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng, mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh darinya, "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang tuan—

Mungkin aku harus segera merapikan tumpukan novelmu yang berantakan itu."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, pemuda manis itu buru-buru menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia mendesah pelan, merutuki dirinya yang tidak sengaja membiarkan topik sensitif keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

 _Dasar sial. Mulut kurang ajar._

Bukan rahasia lagi, apabila diantara mereka berdua sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing. Namun, berbagai pemikiran dan ego membuat mereka lebih memilih diam.

Taehyung, yang menganggap usia mereka yang terpaut sepuluh tahun merupakan penghalang.

Dan Jungkook, yang menganggap dirinya tidak setara dengan sang novelis.

Pikiran mereka berkecamuk. Memendam perasaan akan satu sama lain itu terlampau sulit. Terlebih ketika kalian menghabiskan waktu nyaris 24/7 selalu bersama.

Pria berusia 26 tahun itu mendesah. Memikirkan Jungkook membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Segala hal tentang Jungkook membuatnya gila, baik lahir maupun batin. Ia ingin mengklaim pemuda manis itu sebagai miliknya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak yakin apabila pemuda manis itu menyukai pria _tua_ sepertinya.

 _Sadarlah, Tae. Kau sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri._

Seandainya saja Jungkook mengetahui, bahwa segala bentuk perhatian dan _skinship_ yang diberikannya selama ini tidak pernah ia anggap sebagai bentuk kasih-sayang antara anak dan wali.

 _Apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja?_

.

.

"Tuan Kim."

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Jungkook yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Sebuah celemek putih bergambar anak ayam berwarna kuning di depannya membalut tubuh kecilnya. Menyembunyikan piyama bergambar tokoh penguin kartun berwarna biru dibaliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lembut, pandangan matanya menatap kemanapun terkecuali Taehyung. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Suatu _gesture_ yang Taehyung ketahui, bahwa pemuda manis di depannya sedang gugup.

"Tidak perlu takut, katakan saja, Kook-ah."

Panggilan sayang itu sedikit membuat Jungkook merasa lebih ringan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sesaat sorot khawatir terpancar dari manik _hazel_ nya yang sayangnya, terlewat oleh pandangan si pemuda manis.

"Itu—"

"—masalah _raport_ ku besok.."

"Oh." Potong pria itu singkat. Ia mengangguk paham, tersenyum sembari mengelus surai kelam lembut milik Jungkook sayang.

"Tenang, bukankah aku sudah janji akan menjadi walimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu, matanya berbinar ragu.

"Iya tapi—"

"Sudah sudah. Jangan dipikirkan, Jeon."

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di dahi pemuda manis. Berlanjut dengan pria itu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Sebuah kial sarat akan kasih sayang.

Ia meremas kain bajunya di depan dada. Berusaha menetralkan suara degup jantung yang lagi-lagi mengkhianatinya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, dan rasanya saja sudah seperti mau meledak.

 _Bagaimana apabila itu adalah hal yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan di kening?_

Buru-buru ia menepis pikirannya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan beralih menyiram pot-pot tanaman hias berisi _gladiola_ berbagai warna. Dalam hati mengumpati sebuah nama yang kini seolah menari di benaknya. Mengejeknya karena memiliki perasaan lebih pada pria dengan usia yang terpaut terlalu jauh darinya.

 _Tuan Kim tidak akan pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang bocah._

 _Aku menyayangimu, sangat._

 _Kim Taehyung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook membantu Taehyung memilih pakaian rapi pagi itu. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai leher pria yang lebih tua. Jemari lentik berkulit putih susu dengan terampil menyimpul dasi. Setelahnya merapikan kerah yang terlipat dan menepuk bahu tegap itu berkali-kali. Membersihkan jas berwarna hitam itu dari debu yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Memberi ruang pada yang lebih tua untuk menyamankan diri dari pakaian formal yang dikenakannya.

Ia tahu, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang menyukai jas, dasi, maupun kemeja satin yang membuat tubuh tegapnya gerah.

Pria itu lebih nyaman dengan baju kaus longgar ataupun _hoodie,_ serta celana _coulotte_ longgar apabila _training_ nya tengah dicuci. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri, Kim Taehyung yang berdiri dihadapannya ini terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan rambut yang tertata rapi. Jauh dari kesan berantakan yang setia menempel pada dirinya.

"Apa harus memakai jas?"

"Karena sungguh, benda ini membuatku terasa gerah. Menyebalkan."

Suara serak dan berat itu terdengar merengek. Berkali-kali ia membenahi jas yang serasa kaku di badannya. Pemuda manis itu memperhatikan sembari terkekeh pelan. Mengangguk dengan pandangan maaf.

"Iya begitulah, tuan Kim."

Taehyung menggerutu. Dalam hati mengutuk sistem sekolah yang menurutnya terlalu kaku. Tidak luwes. Untungnya ia sudah tidak perlu bersekolah lagi. Jadi ia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya kepada onggokan seragamnya yang sudah ia kubur jauh-jauh hari pasca hari pelepasan kelulusannya dulu.

"Coba kau lihat aku." Pria itu berujar, membuat Jungkook balik menatapnya,

"—Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Wajah yang merengut jijik itu membuat pemuda manis itu tertawa. Suara lembutnya mengalun merdu, namun entah kenapa suara yang biasanya menjadi bunga tidurnya setiap malam terdengar berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan di telinga Taehyung. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hei kenapa tertawa!" erangnya protes.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, meskipun senyum manis itu masih terpatri lebar di wajah cantiknya. Pipi gembil itu bersemu, dengan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis.

"Maafkan aku, tuan Kim tapi—" ia menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya terlebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "—Kau terlihat tampan. Aku jujur!"

Taehyung meskipun agak ragu hanya mengangguk. Berbalik badan menghadap kaca panjang setinggi tubuhnya. Menyentuh rambutnya yang kali ini tersisir rapi, tidak kusut seperti setiap harinya. Kantung mata itu masih ada, tapi tidak begitu terlihat berkat polesan bedak yang diberikan Jungkook.

 _Overall,_ dirinya memang terlihat tampan, ia akui. Matanya menelisik dari cermin, meneliti bagaimana pemuda manis itu terlihat jauh lebih manis dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Bagaimana seragam itu membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan pas. Sebuah dasi dan _blazer_ berwarna _maroon._ Kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Kerah kemeja menyembunyikan leher dan tulang selangka yang terlihat kentara. Celana panjang hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang mulus tanpa cacat.

Jungkook _nya_ terlihat sempurna.

"Kau sudah siap, Jeon?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. Tangannya meraih tas sekolahnya yang teronggok dibawah ranjang. Dengan semangat menarik tangan Taehyung, bergandengan sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah Jungkook yang jaraknya tidak terlampau jauh dari apartemen milik Taehyung.

Perjalanan itu damai. Dengan Jungkook yang terlihat bersemangat pagi itu, terlihat dari bagaimana pemuda manis itu sesekali bersenandung dan bernyanyi kecil. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatap pemuda manis disebelahnya sembari tersenyum. Mengira-ngira apa gerangan yang membuat Jungkook terlihat berseri sedari tadi.

Namun sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran abstraknya. Membuatnya menghentikkan langkahnya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh Jungkook sedikit tersentak ketika merasa pria itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang memasang raut ragu.

"Uh—Jeon, apa ini sudah terlambat untukku menolak?"

"Huh?" pemuda manis itu menatap yang lebih tua tidak mengerti. Mendapatkan helaan nafas berat sebagai balasan tatapan bingungnya.

"Maksudku—Aku tidak pernah bersosialisasi sebelumnya, kau tau?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung,

"Aku bahkan tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa ketika menghadap gurumu nanti."

Ucapannya mendapat hadiah kekehan manis. Genggaman tangan itu mengerat, ketika pemuda manis itu kini menghadapnya. Menatap matanya lembut dengan senyum kelincinya yang entah kenapa tidak pernah lepas dari wajah bulat cantiknya.

"Tuan Kim tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu bersikap apa adanya saja. Kau kan bersamaku?"

Melihat kepastian dari inary mata Jungkook membuat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Meskipun ia terlihat ragu karena—ayolah, kapan terakhir kali ia keluar apartemennya?

Selama ini Taehyung lebih memilih mendekam. Berkutat dengan berjuta novel referensi dan kamusnya. Mengejar _deadline_ tulisan yang harus rutin ia kirimkan ke editor—yang sialnya selalu setia menghubunginya. Segala tugas rumah ia serahkan kepada Jungkook, asisten mungilnya yang manis. Itu semua sudah termasuk dalam hal berbelanja kebutuhan keluar. Sedikit miris setelah dipikir-pikir.

Satu-satunya manusia yang ia ajak berinteraksi selama ini adalah Jungkook.

Ya, hanya Jungkook.

Selebihnya, makhluk hidup yang masih setia menemani seorang manusia gua modern sepertinya hanyalah seekor kucing liar yang selalu datang meminta jatah makanan— _berterimakasihlah pada Jungkook untuk ini—_ serta _gladiola_ dan koleksi kaktusnya.

Menyedihkan?

Sayangnya iya.

Taehyung terlalu asik tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Ia meneguk ludah kasar ketika pintu gerbang baja berwarna hitam itu kini tengah berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Berdiri angkuh dihadapannya seolah mengejek. Pegangannya pada tangan milik Jungkook mengendor. Matanya menatap papan nama bertuliskan nama sekolah itu gugup.

SMA Cheosu.

Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. Tenggorokannya serasa kering. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Bahkan suara samar-samar percakapan beberapa siswa dan orang tua yang berdesir di telinganya membuatnya mengerjit tidak nyaman.

 _Oh haruskah?_

 _Dia bukan sociophobic kan?_

"Tuan Kim— _gwenchana?"_

Suara menenangkan dari Jungkook yang terdengar khawatir membuatnya mengerjap. Menoleh pada pemuda manis yang melihatnya takut. Ia mengangguk, namun hatinya lebih kalut. Mempertanyakan keputusannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, tidak usah. Aku—aku akan mengatakan pada Shim- _ssaem_ kalau kau tidak bisa hadir hari ini.." cicitnya.

Melihat pemuda manis itu yang tertunduk membuatnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kecewa. Ia sendiri yang bersemangat, mengajukan diri menjadi wali asisten manisnya yang masih berstatus pelajar tingkat 2 sekolah menengah. Ikut tersenyum senang melihat binar bahagia yang terpancar dari netra _onyx_ milik si pemuda kelinci.

Taehyung sendiri berinisiatif karena ia merasa kasihan. Di usianya yang masih terlampau muda ia harus ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Hidup sebatang kara di kota Seoul tanpa sanak keluarga. Dan kini, Jungkook memilikinya. Dirinya yang ia cap sebagai pelindung pemuda manis yang rapuh dihadapannya.

Namun kini apa? Apa ia akan membiarkan pemuda manis ini masuk tertunduk kecewa hanya karena dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan dengan sosial?

 _Oh ayolah bung. Kau hanya perlu mengambil raport, bukan menerima taruhan gladiator untuk bergulat dengan singa._

 _Kim Taehyung, kau memang bodoh._

"Hey, _bunny."_

Pemuda manis itu menatap Taehyung, yang tengah tersenyum simpul menatapnya. Dirasanya telapak tangan besar itu mengelus surainya, membuatnya secara tidak sadar membiarkan dirinya terlena akan sentuhan lembut pria yang lebih tua.

"Ayo masuk?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa. Ayo?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Sekali lagi menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung untuk bergandengan. Senyum malu-malu di wajahnya yang imut membuat hati Taehyung merasa hangat. Setidaknya di sisinya ada Jungkook. Ia tentu tidak perlu khawatir lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Kedua insan berstatus novelis dan asistennya saat ini tengah berada di salah satu _café._ Duduk sembari menunggu hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul siang itu untuk reda. Cuaca saat itu sedikit dingin, membuat yang lebih muda sedikit menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan gurat khawatir menghampiri wajah tampannya yang terlihat lelah. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar mencakup kedua telapak milik Jungkook yang kecil. Menghembuskan nafas hangat untuk menghentikan kelinci yang menggigil kedinginan. Menggosok-gosokan tangan mereka berdua yang bertautan untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat pada pemuda kelincinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Jungkook kembali hanya mengangguk. Saat ini ia tengah gugup setengah mati. Pipinya bersemu merah memerhatikan bagaimana pria tampan itu tampak sibuk menghangatkan jemarinya yang kini berwarna pucat. Dalam hati merapal doa agar detak jantungnya tidak terdengar dari jarinya. Karena jika iya, tentu pria itu sudah mengetahuinya sejak tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum mengucapkan selamat untukmu kan?"

"E—Eh?"

"Selamat telah menjadi yang terbaik di angkatanmu, Jeon. Aku turut bangga."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Jungkook. Ia menunduk tersipu malu, membuat pria dihadapannya tersenyum gemas menatapnya.

"Kau berlebihan, tuan Kim." Lirihnya.

Dan jawaban Taehyung sedikit mengikis rasa senangnya saat itu juga.

"Tentu aku bangga. Sebagai wali, aku merasa seperti seorang _ayah_ yang berhasil membesarkan putranya."

Senyum itu seketika luntur. Digantikan oleh wajah yang terdiam canggung. Taehyung tidak melewatkan bagaimana netra sehitam jelaga itu sedikit berpendar, berkaca-kaca pada pantulan kemilau lilin diatas meja. Ia sadar, ucapannya sedikit banyak menyakiti hati pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jeon aku—"

Baru Taehyung akan mengucapkan lebih, seseorang datang menginterupsinya. Sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut coklat tua terlihat menghampirinya dengan sedikit sungkan. Mata pemuda itu terlihat melirik tangannya yang masih menyakup milik Jungkook erat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bernama tuan Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, "Ya, kau s—"

"Astaga Yugyeom! Kau kah itu?"

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook yang kini sudah beranjak bangun dari kursinya. Menerjang pria yang baru saja menghampiri mereka berdua dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Gestur yang terlalu intim, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Taehyung berjengit tidak suka.

"Yugyeom! Oh astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul?"

Jungkook memekik riang, masih memeluk pemuda jangkung itu yang kini balas merengkuh pinggangnya. Melupakan keberadaan Taehyung yang hanya mampu melihat adegan di depannya dengan sedikit mencebik.

Pria yang dipanggil Yugyeom itu tertawa, melepas rengkuhannya dari pinggang Jungkook sebelum akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu gemas. Matanya menatap Jungkook rindu. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika pemuda manis _nya_ itu tertawa oleh perlakuannya.

"Tentu saja untuk mencarimu, kelinci kecil!"

 _Heol._

 _Heol._

 _Apa-apaan itu? Kelinci kecil?_

Taehyung berdeham pelan, menarik atensi kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan melepas rindu itu untuk menoleh kearahnya. Ia membuang muka ketika Jungkook menghampirinya dengan riang, menarik Yugyeom mendekat kearahnya. Pikirannya diam-diam mencibir sosok jangkung yang saat ini tangannya tengah digenggam erat oleh Jungkook.

 _Heol._

"Tuan Kim, perkenalkan. Dia Yugyeom, sahabatku sewaktu di Busan dulu."

Yugyeom mengangguk sembari menjulurkan tangannya kearah Taehyung. Senyum miringnya memberi sapaan yang terkesan _sombong_ dimata Taehyung. Terlihat menyebalkan, bahkan sebelum berkenala pun Taehyung sudah tidak menyukainya.

 _Heol._

"Perkenalkan, Kim Yugyeom."

"Ya, Taehyung." Ia membalas jabatan tangan itu setengah hati.

"Jadi—" Jungkook menyeret kata-katanya. Mengerling jahil kearah sahabat lamanya dengan lengan yang menyikut perut pemuda itu pelan.

"—Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau akan ke Seoul, _eoh?_ Jahatnya."

Yugyeom terkekeh, tangannya mencubit hidung bangir gemas, membuat empunya mengerang sembari menepis tangan Yugyeom pelan. Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung mengernyit tanpa diketahui oleh kedua insan di hadapannya.

"Kejutan, mungkin?—

—Meskipun gagal karena aku sendiri tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

"Takdir, mungkin?"

"Bisa saja." Yugyeom tertawa.

Taehyung jengah, merasa terabaikan. Ia menaruh secangkir _espresso_ nya dengan agak keras. Suara dentingan porselen itu membuat Jungkook sang asisten pribadi menoleh kearahnya khawatir.

"Tuan Kim—"

"Kau sudah selesai Kook? Aku rasa kita harus segera kembali. Setengah jam lagi editor akan datang untuk menagih naskah bab selanjutnya." Terangnya dingin.

Seolah tersadar, Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Menatap Yugyeom dengan pandangan maaf sembari jemari lentiknya memegang ujung _hoodie_ yang dikenakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah Yugyeom _ie,_ aku harus kembali. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama." Ucapnya sedih, "Mungkin—"

"Ah! Tuan Kim, apa aku boleh meminjam Jungkook sehari saja?"

Pertanyaan Yugyeom sontak membuat Taehyung terdiam. Kedua alisnya menukik dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

 _Meminjam?_

"Hanya sehari. Aku mohon. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Ia menatap Yugyeom sesaat sebelum melirik kearah Jungkook. Binar mata pemuda manis yang ia tangkap melalui sudut mata tajamnya itu terlihat memohon. Ingin ia menolak, tapi ia tidak tega dan sadar diri untuk tidak egois.

Jungkook _bukan_ miliknya, kan?

Ia menyerah, mengangguk terpaksa. Membiarkan pemuda jangkung di hadapannya memekik senang seraya menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya memanas, tidak suka melihat raut bahagia Jungkook ketika tenggelam dalam rangkulan pemuda bernama Yugyeom tersebut.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian." Ucapya dingin seraya berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

Melewati bagaimana kerlap pada netra hitam milik asistennya meredup, karena menganggap sikapnya yang seolah tidak peduli.

 _Tuan Kim, tidakkah kau merasa cemburu saat ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi,_ kau terlihat kacau."

Taehyung diam, tidak menjawab celaan editornya. Saat ini ia berada di apartemen. Lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah. Duduk bersebelahan dengan editornya yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Jujur, sekalipun raganya disini, tapi pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang entah kemana.

Ah, kalau bisa jujur.

Sebenarnya saat ini ia tengah memikirkan Jungkook, asisten manisnya. Yang entah bagaimana, sedikit kurang ia menyesali keputusannya. Mengiyakan tawaran Yugyeom melupakan hal bodoh. Cemburu benar-benar menguras akalnya yang sebenarnya ia ragukan status kesehatannya semenjak ia mengenal Jeon Jungkook.

Kira-kira apa yang pemuda manis miliknya itu lakukan sekarang?

Apa saat ini mereka sedang bersenang-senang?

 _Ah, sepertinya iya._

 _Pemuda kelinci itu bahkan tidak menghubunginya sedari tadi._

"Aku tidak melihat Jungkook hari ini. Dia sedang berbelanja?"

"Mana tahu. Mungkin saja dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang."

Jawaban ketus dari Taehyung membuat editornya itu mengernyit bingung. Ia meletakkan lembaran naskah Taehyung keatas meja, kemudian membalikkan badan untuk menghadap novelisnya. Matanya menelisik, betapa Taehyung terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Kalian—sedang ada masalah?"

Gelengan. Namun Taehyung tetap bungkam tanpa menatapnya. Hanya menatap kosong pada televisi yang terletak di seberang sofa. Menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari pria berusia kepala tiga disebelahnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia harus bersabar. Taehyung yang terlihat kacau itu benar-benar buruk. Terbukti dari susunan kata pada naskah yang diserahkan padanya hari itu terlihat kacau. Tidak seperti seorang _V Kim_ biasanya yang selalu berhasil merangkai _frasa_ indah dalam karyanya.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Naskahnya kali ini terlihat seperti hasil karya penulis amatir. Benar-benar mengecewakan, apa ia pikir tulisan kacau seperti ini bisa menjual?

Seharusnya yang bertugas mengembalikan Taehyung seperti sedia kala itu Jungkook.

Tapi bagaimana bila sumber kekacauan dalam diri Taehyung saat ini adalah pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu?

Editornya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Taehyung. Berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu agar menoleh kearahnya. Ketika tubuh itu tidak bergeming, ia memilih menggunakan cara _invasif._ Memukul belakang kepala Taehyung dengan agak keras.

 _BUGH._

"OUCH—Apa-apaan, Hoseok _hyung?!"_

Taehyung meringis. Pukulan editornya yang bernama Hoseok itu tidak main-main. Belakang kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena pukulan telak oleh seorang pria dengan tenaga bak kuda, berkedok bunga.

"Daritadi aku panggil bahkan tidak kau gubris."

Taehyung merengut mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya tumbuh benjolan ngilu.

"Kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berimajinasi lagi, kusalahkan kau karena merusak karirku, _hyung."_

Hoseok sedikit pun tidak merasa terintimidasi. Malah beralih tertawa lebih kencang.

"Bodoh. Mati saja kau Kim! Lanjutkan imajinasi liarmu tentang Jeon Jungkook di kamar mandi nanti."

" _Brengsek."_

Decihan kasar itu membuatnya tergelak. Sungguh, menggoda seorang _V Kim_ merupakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri. Lucu rasanya melihat pria yang biasanya paling lihai mengendalikan emosinya bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang temperamental dengan absennya keberadaan sosok pemuda bergigi kelinci.

Sebegitu bodohnya kah pria Kim ini hingga tidak menyadari perbedaannya?

"Tapi aku serius, Kim." Kali ini pandangan Hoseok berubah serius. Menatap Taehyung yang hanya meliriknya malas.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin begini terus? Memendam pera—"

"Aku tau, _hyung._ Aku tau."

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Apa? Kau masih mau bilang perbedaan usia kalian yang terpaut jauh itu jadi penghalang?"

Taehyung bungkam. Telak, kata-kata Hoseok memang tepat. Usia mereka bukan hanya berbeda dua atau tiga tahun saja. Mereka berjarak sepuluh tahun!

"Bukan hanya itu, _hyung._ " Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Hanya saja. Sepuluh tahun itu bukan jarak yang dekat—

—Lagipula, statusku adalah sebagai walinya. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook ternyata hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang— _Ayah?"_

Tawa Hoseok kembali meledak seketika ketika mendengar jawaban novelis mudanya. Taehyung mengernyit. Kesal dengan respon yang diberikan pemuda berusia lebih tua yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Haha—Maafkan aku, Kim. Tapi sungguh, alasanmu terlalu bodoh untuk ditanggapi dengan serius." Ia memegang perut menahan tawa. Oh bodohnya ia yang tertawa terlalu keras. Membuat perutnya serasa keram.

"Ya ya, terserah."

Melihat wajah Taehyung yang berubah masam, seketika Hoseok merasa bersalah. Ia merangkul pria yang lebih muda itu dekat, seraya berbisik.

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu masalahmu." Ucapnya, Taehyung meliriknya dari sudut mata dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Memintanya untuk segera melanjutkan.

"Kau hanya takut penolakan, _kan?_ Dirimu yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau takut gagal untuk meraih hati seorang Jeon Jungkook. Apa aku benar?"

Diamnya Taehyung membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia menghela nafas dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Menepuk punggung lebar milik sang novelis untuk memberi semangat.

"Jangan takut, bung. Kau adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal. Seorang _V Kim_ yang berhasil membuai pembaca remaja wanita dengan jutaan kata _cheesy-romantic_ mu. Buatlah seorang Jeon Jungkook luluh seperti para gadis itu."

Taehyung memutar mata sebal, "Yang kita bicarakan disini Jungkook, _hyung."_

"Dan kalau kau lupa akan satu hal, dia adalah _laki-laki."_

"Aku tahu tapi—"

Pemuda itu mendekat, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Menyandarkan tubuh tingginya mendekati sang novelis dengan tangan yang masih tersampir di punggung. Mengunci pergerakan pemuda bersurai berantakan dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di tulang hidung. Mengundang raut kepanikan di wajah pemuda yang lebih muda akan sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"H—Hei kau mau apa, hah?!"

Yang tinggi tidak menjawab, melainkan terkekeh pelan. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga milik Taehyung. Deru nafasnya menggelitik, membuat sang novelis menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam kunciannya.

"— _Kau dan otak mesummu, Tae—_

— _Akui saja—_

 _Kau pasti pernah membayangkan Jungkook dalam pakaian seorang wanita, benar?"_

Dan tidak butuh lama baginya untuk berlari keluar dari apartemen milik Taehyung, disusul dengan lemparan sepatu _oxford_ berwarna hitam oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja, Jeon?"

Jungkook yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong gelap apartemen milik sang novelis bermarga Kim itu tersentak. Tubuhnya berjengit, terlampau kaget akan adanya suara serak dan dalam yang familiar di telinganya. Dalam hati merapal kutukan pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah nekat pulang terlalu larut.

"Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?"

Pemuda manis itu membalikan badannya takut-takut. Senyum canggung terlukis di wajah bulatnya. Ia menatap pria yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat lengan di depan dadanya dengan perasaan terintimidasi. Hanya mampu memandang bersalah pada pria yang kini menatapnya menuduh.

"Maafkan aku tuan Kim tad—"

"Bunga dari siapa itu?"

Ia menekuk alis bingung sebelum menyadari sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah _bouquet_ bunga penuh berisi _lily_ berwarna putih. Pandangan Taehyung yang menatap bunga itu memicing. Tersirat rasa kesal dan benci pada manik _hazel_ nya.

"O—oh ini…" ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sebelum menyunggingkan senyum paksa, "Ini dari Yugyeom."

Serasa dihujam panah, Taehyung merasa sakit pada hatinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, mencegah dirinya berspekulasi. Tidak ingin larut kedalam emosi yang berujung pertengkaran.

Suasana ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara detikan jam dan tetesan air keran yang menggema dari ujung koridor yang terdengar. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak berniat membuka suara. Taehyung dengan pandangan kosongnya, dan Jungkook yang berdiri canggung menatap pria di hadapannya. Merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan pria yang lebih tua, terlihat raut wajah lelah terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar parau, seolah menahan tangis. Namun Jungkook menepis pemikiran itu. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih tua, menyentuh rahang bawah pria dihadapannya lembut.

"Tuan Kim?—"

"Kenapa dia memberimu bunga itu, Jeon?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuatnya bingung. Haruskah ia memberitahu semuanya? Apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan jika ia tahu?

"Itu—" ia menjawab ragu, matanya memandang kemanapun kecuali Taehyung. Mimik wajahnya terlihat gugup. Suaranya mencicit kecil, membuatnya terlihat lebih mungil di mata Taehyung.

"Yugyeomi—

—menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Ya, ia sudah mengatakannya.

Salahkah ia merasa cemas menunggu tanggapan pria di hadapannya ini?

Sedikit banyak ia berharap akan adanya amarah dari tuan Kim _nya._ Berharap pria itu akan mengamuk, membabi buta serta menyumpahi sahabat Busannya karena dengan berani menyatakan perasaan kepada _miliknya._

Namun lagi-lagi, ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika pria dihadapannya hanya menanggapi tidak acuh.

"Oh."

 _Oh?_

Jungkook terdiam. Jawaban singkat dari Taehyung membuatnya bingung. Rasa sakit menjalari dadanya, membuat perasaannya bergemuruh. Rasanya hancur.

Apakah Kim Taehyung memang tidak pernah memandangnya lebih?

"Oh?" ia menggumam tidak percaya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Nada Taehyung terdengar dingin. Jungkook sangat membencinya. Intonasi itu terdengar tenang, seolah tidak terusik akan berita yang ia sampaikan. Ternyata ia memang berharap terlalu jauh. Kim Taehyung memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap bocah sepertinya. Tanpa disadari, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Jeon?"

"Apa pedulimu, tuan Kim?"

"He—"

"Apa kau akan mengamuk, dan menyuruhku untuk menolaknya karena kau mencintaiku?"

"Jeon—"

"Kau tahu, rasanya sakit. Hanya memandangmu sebagai asisten seolah-olah hubungan kita tidak lebih dari itu."

Mulut Taehyung mengatup. Ia terdiam, membiarkan kelinci manisnya menangis. _Bouquet_ bunga tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai koridornya yang dingin. Bahu kecil bergetar sesenggukan. Ingin dirinya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, tapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, tuan Kim. Dan aku tahu kau juga. Tolong—

—Jangan anggap hubungan kita hanya sekedar itu."

Tangis Jungkook pecah. Ia terisak, membiarkan emosinya tumpah. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya ditarik kedalam rengkuhan pria yang lebih tua. Sekalipun ia memberontak, tubuh kekar itu akan tetap menguncinya dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kemeja kusut itu basah akan luapan emosinya.

"T-tuan Kim a-aku—"

" _Ssssh,_ Jeon. Dengarkan aku."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook lepas dari pelukannya. Menundukkan dirinya agar pandangan mereka berdua sejajar sama tinggi. Tangannya mencakup wajah asisten manisnya, dengan ibu jari kasarnya menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi gembil berwarna _peach._ Manik _hazel_ nya menatap lurus ke dalam _onyx_ yang sembab karena air mata.

"Kalau aku mengatakan—

—Ya, aku ingin kau menolak pemuda Yugyeom itu karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu apa kau percaya?"

Jungkook bungkam, bibir bawahnya bergetar. Gigi kelincinya mengintip dari sela bilah bibirnya yang merekah terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu—Ah lebih dari itu. Aku menyayangimu, Jeon."

"Rasa sayangku padamu melebihi seorang novelis dengan asistennya.

Melebihi status wali yang dengan terpaksa harus kusandang ketika bersamamu.

Aku tidak peduli usia kita yang terpaut 10 tahun.

Karena aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku, seutuhnya."

Dengan itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut. Meluapkan seluruh emosi dan rasa sayangnya pada pemuda manis yang hanya terdiam kaku tanpa membalas ciumannya. Matanya terpejam, berkebalikan dengan milik Jungkook yang membelalak terbuka.

"Kau milikku, mutlak milik tuan Kim." Ucap Taehyung lembut setelah melepas kecupannya.

" _Aku menyayangimu, Jeon."_

Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya. Kakinya bergetar, lemas karena hal itu terlampau tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Rona merah muda tersampir pada pipinya yang tadinya terlihat pucat.

"T-tuan Kim apa itu benar?"

Anggukan Taehyung membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar, "S-sungguh?"

"Apa aku harus mendatangi sahabatmu itu dan membabi buta kepadanya agar kau memercayaiku?"

Dan Taehyung harus menahan dirinya yang seketika limbung ketika pemuda manis itu menerjangnya dalam pelukan. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kain kemejanya yang basah seraya memeluknya erat. Taehyung tersenyum, balas merengkuh pinggul ramping itu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menyesap aroma manis yang sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

"Aku menyayangimu juga, tuan Kim."

Bisikan lirih itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sekali lagi ia menarik Jungkook dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan kedua pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu garis. Kali ini dengan senyuman lembut terlukis pada kedua wajah mereka yang menampakkan raut bahagia. Kening mereka bertaut, rona merah muda terlukis pada pipi gembil Jungkook yang bersemu hangat ketika merasakan nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau milikku?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terkekeh gemas, sebelu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sepenuhnya, tuan Kim."

"Selamanya?"

Lagi, sebuah anggukan disertai senyum kelinci yang imut.

"Tolak Yugyeom karena kau mencintaiku?"

Dan itu membuat Jungkook tertawa renyah. Memamerkan gigi kelinci dengan alunan nada bahagia. Kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada leher prianya yang lebih tua. Kali ini, untuk keterkejutan Taehyung, pemuda manis itu menciumnya lebih dulu. Tepat di bibir tebalnya.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

—End.—

Kalo ada yang beli novel Taekook Project dan baca karyaku disana (Judul : Chasing Petals) pasti sadar kalo ada scene yang sama dengan ff ini ehehehe

Karena sebenarnya, Saranghae, Mr. Kim itu ff yang awalnya mau aku setor kesana. Tapi ngga jadi hehehe.

Ehe. Ya gitu. Ehe

Nggak pinter bikin author note sih,

Tapi—hei! Gimana libur lebaran kemarin?

 ***ingin berinteraksi dengan kalian, tapi aku canggung. Maafkan** *


End file.
